


A Night To Remember

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Fallout 4 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole decides to keep Buddy and the Crew decides to celebrate by having a drinking and gambling night, lots of fun and drinking x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter had a lot of dialogue which i hope is okay x3
> 
> Next Chapter will have sex in it so a small warning for that and expect more chapters to come, as always if i missed something or if you just feel like it comment and kudos are always appreciated :D Enjoy!

”You know Blue… this is by far the coolest junk you’ve ever brought back”

 

“Now wait just a god damn minute! Is that what I think it is?” Cait walked up to Sole and Piper staring at the wobbling protectron making it’s way past them.

 

“Tell me that thing can bring me an ice cold beer” MacCready looked at Sole with pleading eyes and suddenly the whole crew, even Nick, were half running towards Buddy asking for all kind of drinks.

 

“Tonight we celebrate!” Hancock cheered on and everyone raised a cup or a bottle at him.

 

“Celebrate what exactly?” Sole asked with a grin on her face.

 

“For one helluva good friend” Hancock smiled back at her and took a big sip from the bottle of Bourbon.

 

They continued drinking in one of the houses Sole had cleared up and redecorated, they swapped stories both funny and exiting, played different games (most of them drinking games) and they even light some candles around the house to make it all cozy instead of using the lamps.

 

“Alright my turn, i….uh…. I’ve never slept with someone while being high” piper looked up bashfully.

 

“Ooh sister you’re killing me” Hancock gulped down another mouthful and so did Cait and MacCready.

 

The games and the drinking went on until pretty much everyone had to lean on something to not fall over, it was nice though Sole hadn’t relaxed and been able to just spend time with her friends since…. Ever.

 

Cait sat in between Hancock and MacCready whispering things in their ears while stroking each of their tights.

 Piper was leaning on Nick who hadn’t drank much and was getting ready to help Piper back to the _‘’sleeping quarters”._

Codsworth and Curie had gone on resting mode a long time ago and Strong was asleep in one of the other houses.

Danse who had barely drank anything and for once wasn’t wearing his power armor said his goodnights to Sole and the rest of the group and headed for one of the houses.

 

Deacon sat on one of the old couches with his arm around Soles shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder and his resting against her head. They often sneaked away and just sat like that, talking about both the past and future, about loss and about gain. Deacon lost a wife but gained the railroad, making a difference. Sole lost… everything but at the same time gained a whole new family.

 

“You know I always pictured you having a thing for the old rust bucket” Deacon said looking down at the floor.

 

“What, Danse?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I saw how you used to look at him. You had this glint in your eye like he was the only thing that mattered to you”

 

“Well…in a way he was, I mean I was younger of course but still… I was alone. I didn’t have you or Hancock or MacCready, I had no one but Dogmeat.” She looked down at the little fur ball curled up in a ball with his head resting on her foot.

 

“I had Dogmeat and Danse, he took me under his wing and showed me how to survive… he was there for me no matter the problem I had” Deacon nodded and smiled down at Dogmeat then looked back up at Sole.

 

“I… heh I remember this one time, I had known Danse for about six months, had traveled with him and had _officially_ joined the brotherhood. When he one day just looked at me…”

 

Deacon raised a brow at her and gave that half smile “what do you mean?”

 

“He just looked at me with flushed cheeks…in fact I think I remember him avoiding eye contact with me and when I tried asking him what was wrong he kept mumbling ‘ _i’m not ready for this’._ Thinking I had done something wrong I kept asking him until finally he just says ‘ _Talk to Knight Captain Cade…please I- I just can’t’_ and he walked off”

 

“And that was…?”

 

“Oh! He’s the medical officer on the Prydwen” Soles cheeks began to redden and she shook her head, she couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“So I was around eighteen when I joined up and apparently Knight Captain Cade had told Danse that he needed to inform me about…you know”

 

“What- Ooh don’t tell me he was gonna tell you about the- uh what was it you called it back in the days?”

 

“The birds and the bees” her laugh turned in to a half giggle when she covered up her face with her hands. “You should have seen his face Deacon… I swear he wasn’t able to look me in the eyes for at least two weeks” They both laughed loudly not noticing that the last of the group was heading out the door.

 

Once the laughter had quiet down Deacon cleared his throat and moved away from her just enough so he could look her in the eyes. “And what about now?” She avoided his gaze and looked down at the sleeping dog on the floor instead. “What do you mean?”

 

“No, don’t avoid the question like that, come on you know that doesn’t work on me” She didn’t say anything for a while but knew that Deacon wouldn’t budge.

 

“No… I don’t… I’m not… sigh I don’t know” she looked him in the eyes “I honestly don’t Deeks…”

 

“Is it because of that Courser? What was is – X6?” She nodded surprisingly fast and he chuckled. “Of all the people in the Commonwealth and you fall for the two most dysfunctional Synths there are”

 

She laughed weakly and leaned back against him, Deacon rubbed her shoulder and took her hand in his “I’m serious - for once - so hear me out on this, Coursers are trained killers…assassins, they don’t have built in _emotions_ such as love or compassion or grief”

 

She knew it was true but it didn’t make it hurt any less, she really had fallen for X6 and that wasn’t the alcohol talking, but the fact remained… he didn’t like her… at least not like that, hell Deacon said it himself Coursers weren’t even supposed to have feelings like that.

 

It was stupid thinking about it and that was why she had tried to avoid him as much as possible, asking other people to join her on her assignments, leaving the Institute without even saying anything hell she had even picked other coursers to follow and watch her back. But then all of a sudden she noticed that she didn’t have to avoid him because he was nowhere to be found, she realized that he had started doing the same thing and it made her feel depressed even it was supposed to be a good thing.

 

“But” he interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him surprised “that doesn’t mean he can’t start having feeling for you, deep under that leather suit and that stone face is still a S-“

 

“A man” Deacon nodded but didn’t say anything, he had helped even if just a little and she loved him for it.

 

“Come on I’ll walk you to your house, maybe I’ll even get lucky” he joked winking at her and she couldn’t help smiling.

 

They got up and he wrapped a protective arm around her. They walked out of the house and headed for her old house, she had – with the help of Danse – removed pretty much everything from the house and refurnished it, they had spent days finding parts for a kitchen, working toilet and shower (but with barely any hot water), and of course electricity.  Shauns old room was now a guest room of sorts though it didn’t even need to be said that no one just _walked_ in her house. It was kind of safe haven for Sole and having people run in and out of it daily didn’t really sit right with her.

 

They stopped outside her door and she was surprised when Deacon pulled her in to a firm hug, he didn’t show much emotion but was more the _talking_ kind of guy. Sole got even more surprised when he lifted her head up slightly and planted a kiss on her lips, a gently almost formal kiss but a kiss non the less.

 

“W- what?”

 

“Shh, just go with it, it will spice things up a bit” He winked at her and simply turned around walking to his own little hut “oh and I’ll borrow Dogmeat…feels like it’ll be cold tonight” as if understanding what he said Dogmeat came tripping out after Deacon and Sole was still standing staring as they walked away like nothing had happened.

 

She turned around and froze her face going pale, in front of her – leaning against the wall stood X6 with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Ma’am”

 


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6 and Sole finally have to talk it out but before all that X6 needs to figure out what he has done for Sole to lose all trust in him. He must have done something....right?

Before she could even open her mouth he opened the door to her house with one hand and motioned for her to get inside with the other, she nodded and started walking through the door when she felt his hand on her lower back. She shuddered and her pace quickened until his hand was gone.

 

With her back turned to him Sole bit down on her bottom lip, of all the nights she had actually let go a bit and allowed herself to enjoy a _few_ drinks he had to show up…

 

“Ma’am we need to talk”

 

Sole cleared her throat and mustered up the best fake smile she could.

 

“Oh, well what’s up X6?”

 

He took a moment to just study her, his eyes roamed from her flushed cheeks to her trembling fingers and the way she’d avert her eyes when he tried to look at her.

 

“Look… I’m not great with words. I’m more comfortable shooting people than talking to them”

 

“I’ve noticed”

 

Sole smiled, it was these rare moments that made traveling with X6 so special, when he’d finally let go of the whole “ _no emotion ice cold killer_ ” attitude and just be honest with her. Of course he was an ice cold killer who would rather stab you in the throat then listen to your bullshit but not with her, after they had started getting along hell she had even made him laugh.

 

He kept trying to deny the possibility of a courser having actual feeling and emotions, she saw straight through it though, called it bullshit and told him that maybe the institute hadn’t plugged in a chip with _emotions_ but it didn’t change the fact that he could feel them and with time might even be able to express them.

 

She had surprised him one night, when he had gotten a – what he would call minor – injurie and they’d have to set up camp in the middle of nowhere with barely enough supplies to treat his wound. She’d have to use her knife to dig out a stray bullet that had hit him in the leg dangerously close to an artery. Sole had taken off her belt and held it out for him to bite down on, when she had practically drown the blade in alcohol she began to gently dig around in the wound for the bullet. At first she had been scared that he would move around and she’d accidentally hit anything important but he didn’t… he just sat the perfectly still hissing quietly from time to time but that was it.

 

“I look up to you ya’know?”

 

He froze for a second and looked down at her head, it was as if talking only made her concentrate more. She didn’t take her eyes off of his leg but continued talking.

 

“At first I didn’t think of you as anything else but a devoted soldier boy with a boot up his ass, following every order and simply nodding to all the bullshit that you were fed”

 

She stopped for a second trying to find the right words.

 

“But then - when we started traveling together – I started seeing you as so much more, you weren’t just devoted because people had “ _trained or programed”_ you to be it… you were devoted because you truly believed in Father, even if that meant being stuck with me”

 

He couldn’t help but smile through the pain and the small embarrassment.

 

“I figured that I - not the future director but I as a person - didn’t mean shit to you. The way you’d go on and on about how pathetic and disgusting you found the surface dwellers to be… I figured you saw me as one of them. Still probably do, and it pissed me off. I was angry at you for always despising people for just trying to survive, honest good people who had gone through hell but in the end stuck through it if it meant that they had a safe place to call home”

 

“But you never hated me of having my own opinion… you never spat something back when I insulted the institute not even when I cursed out Father, you just told me to give it time…to have trust in him…to trust you”

 

She stilled and looked up at him.

 

“I’ve gone through so much shit X6… and you were always there, even when I told you to- um…”

 

“Fuck off, Ma’am”

 

He mumbled behind the belt and she could see the smirk he was hiding behind it.

 

“Yes…even when I told you to fuck off…i- sigh you’ve always been there for me, never showing any weakness never being scared and-“

 

She paused for a few seconds before she sighed heavily and gently grabbed his hand.

 

“And never doubting me, you gave me a chance to let me prove myself and that’s more than you can say the rest of the institute has, they doubted me…hated me hell even threatened me. But you have always stood on my side no matter what and… i appreciate that, more than I can put in to words. You’re the closes I have to a true friend”

 

X6 – for the first time ever – was speechless. He stared back in to those brown orbs hidden behind his glasses and was at loss for words. She sat on her knees in front of him waiting for a respond, or anything really.

 

X6 grabbed the belt out of his mouth and cleared his throat.

 

“How about you finish digging that bullet out of my leg, the we’ll talk. Ma’am”

 

The biggest wolfish grin grew on her face as she held up the bullet for him to see.

 

“I got it out about eight minutes in to the whole speech”

 

X6 was once again at a loss of words as he watched her wrap a bandage around his leg and told him to try and put as little pressure on his leg as possible until they could get to Sanctuary in the morning.

 

“I meant everything I said by the way”

 

She had told him right before she laid down on her bedroll next to him and had gotten ready to sleep for the night.

 

\--

 

“X6? Are you alright?”

 

He had zoned out again, remembering all the things they had done together, everything they had been through. He sighed heavily and decided to just lay all the cards on the table. She had avoided him, picked other people to watch her back… what had he done- how much could he have fucked up for her to completely lose all trust in him? He had to know…

 

 


	3. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i hope this makes up for the long wait. um...i don't know if i made X6 sound a little too....idk out of character but i hope it's good. Please enjoy!

”Ma’am i am… confused”

 

She cocked a brow but he only shook his head.

 

“I don’t…” sigh “I don’t know what I did wrong”

 

“You haven’t done anything X6, it’s me”

 

X6 crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the worn down old couch.

 

“What do you mean it’s you?”

 

Sole sighed heavily, how the fuck was she gonna tell him this?

 

_Oh yeah um… I like you_

_Hey X6 I know you’re confused and I’ve been acting like an asshole but guess what it was all because I have feeling for you_

_I’ve been acting like an overgrown child because I love you_

Everything felt wrong, she knew she had been acting like a baby and that avoiding the person you have feeling for is stupid but what the fuck was she supposed to do? She couldn’t tell him and being around him was painful, you don’t want to stick around and pretend like nothing is wrong when you’re in love with someone but… losing him would be even more painful.

 

Her head hurt and everything had just gone to shit, should she just continue with the lie? Pretend like she was just busy and ignore and stuff down the feelings she has for him until they just…disappear?

 

 

“X6, i like you”

 

X6 just stood there watching her, for a second she could have sworn it felt like he was glaring at her and she took a small step back.

 

“Ma’am, avoiding the subject will not make it go away. If I have done something, simply tell me what-“

 

“I have feelings for you, as in I find you attractive and…yeah”

 

“…..But I am a Courser – a Synth”

 

“When have I ever treated you like anything less than a human”

 

“Coursers are more than humans not le-“

 

“Yeah I get it!”

 

X6 rolled his eyes at her behind his glasses and shook his head.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that Synths don’t-“

 

“That’s bullshit”

 

“let me finish, ma’am”

 

“no I won’t let you finish X6, I’m so tired of hearing the same bullshit thing over and over, okay?! I get it, you don’t feel the same for me and I’ve tried **really** tried to just stop having these feelings but…I can’t. that’s one thing about being human, we can’t just stop feeling emotions”

 

She was staring down at the floor now, her hands crossed over her chest and nibbling at her bottom lip, her chest rising and falling and her cheeks even redder.

 

“I know…that you don’t feel the same way, okay? I just… I just didn’t want to lose you over something like this. It was never you, it was me… I fucked up”

 

X6 simply stared at her, trying to catch her gaze but she wouldn’t avert her eyes from the floor. Something inside his chest tightened a bit and it wasn’t the first time it had happened, last time he had caught her crying he had felt the same thing.

 

“I’m going to talk to father”

 

He stiffen and was about to open his mouth to say something when she stopped him.

 

“I’m going to explain why I want another courser to watch over me, but don’t worry I’m going to make sure he doesn’t think it was anything you did. I’ll make up a lie and make sure-“

 

X6 had moved and before she could react he was mere inches away from her, she shrunk back as his much bigger frame made her press back in to the counter.

 

“You’re going to have me replaced? Because of…. ** _Emotions_** ”

 

The way he said it made her stomach twist.

 

“Because I can’t feel the same way? Because I can’t express love or-“

 

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T”

 

He didn’t flinch but shook was hidden behind that stern look on his face.

 

“Not because you can’t but because you don’t, you can feel anything you want but you don’t-”

 

“Then what is it you feel and how do I feel it?! Teach me!”

 

Sole flinched back when he had lost his cool for a second and actually raised his voice at her, not fully yelling but the calm composed state he was often in was now gone. There was an awkwardness in the air and they were both just standing there speechless.

 

“T- teach you…?”

 

“Coursers are stripped of their emotions in order to effectively carry out orders without question, we don’t feel empathy or grief”

 

His brows furrowed and he sighed before he looked her straight in the eyes.

 

“But I was trained from day one, I was trained to shoot, to fight, how to kill both silently and efficiently so if I could be trained all of that a simple thing as emotions should not be a problem.”

 

“You’re saying that…uh you want me to teach you how to…. Love?”

 

“Please don’t say it like that ma’am…”

 

Sole smiled and so did X6, she hadn’t expected this, she had expected him to be angry…to yell to hate her to do… anything really but this… she was speechless.

 

“If it means i- ahem if it is what it’ll take to continue our travels and keep you safe ma’am, I’ll do it”

 

His tone quickly changed and his expression went back to stern but it didn’t change what he had said. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, she could almost feel how uncomfortable he was and was about to let go of him when two strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame and held her tight.

 

“I don’t want to lose you X6… ever”

 

He hummed in approval and rested his chin on top of her head.

 

“May I come with a suggestion ma’am?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t… avoid me again, it left an unsettling feeling I have never felt before”

 

“It sadden you?”

 

“You were…. missed”

 

“Good enough”

 

She smiled and he held on to her tight.


End file.
